Project C
by bl00dlust
Summary: After Bella's best friend Edward moves to Forks, it's likely the two will never see each other again, until a certain friend puts together a special party. AU /AH RATED M FOR A REASON / PROJECT X CROSSOVER
1. Preface

**AU: All Human**

**Twilight Fan Fic**

**Preface **

The park was quiet. Or as quiet as it could be in the middle of Seattle, Washington. I could hear the sounds of traffic making its way down main street and the squealing of breaks on a nearby train. That all seemed very far away, though.

My mind was surprisingly blank after our close call. This party had definitely been a good one, but the cops had been cracking down lately and busted everything before three o'clock. Not that it bothered us.

Edward and I, not wanting the night to end, decided to walk to the park a couple blocks down.

He, unlike me, looked pretty beat. His face had a sweaty sheen to it and he had dark circles under his eyes. I wonder if he got into a fight. I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

I smiled suddenly. The type of smile that is so powerful that it hurts your cheek muscles. I lived for nights like these. Sitting at a park after a party, smoking cigarettes with my best fried. I never wanted it to end.

Edward's hand was dangling down from between our swings while he puffed on a Marlboro. I slid my hand into his and gave it a small squeeze. He smiled over at me, looking pretty punch drunk.

"What are you smiling so big for? We almost just got caught by the cops." he asked, flicking his filter onto the ground.

"I know, but it was fun wasn't it?" He laughed loudly, almost too loudly. I looked around, expecting to see flashing blue lights at any moment.

"Yeah it was pretty funny." I felt him squeeze my hand gently, then he let it go and stood from his swing. He walked a little ways over to a picnic table and took a seat. I knew he wanted me to follow him so I got up and took the spot across from him.

It was quiet for a while again, just the sounds of the city and Edward picking at the paint on the table. Suddenly he cleared his throat.

"Listen, I have something to tell you." His voice was completely serious and I was instantly wary.

"It's bad." He said.

"Okay, so say it."

"I'm moving away."

I couldn't processes the words at first. They were meaningless until I saw the look on his face.

"What do you mean 'your moving.'"

"Away, like for good." His voice dropped a little, like a whisper. That's when it hit me.

"No you can't!" I say, because he just _can't_. What am I going to do with out him? He's my best friend. My only friend. Who else could I trust in this hell hole?

"I have to. My dad...he met someone. And you know- after my mom.." He didn't finish but I knew what he was saying. After his mom died, his dad had never been the same.

"You could stay with me." I say, even though I know that could never happened.

He snorted, "Yeah, like your mom would let me."

"Then I'll come with you." I really want to believe I could, board a plane to where ever he was going and never look back. That fantasy seemed like just that: a fantasy.

He took a deep breath and grabbed my hands from across the table. "I just want you to know that I'll never forget you. You're...my best friend."

"No!" I yank my hands away from his, "That's it? You're just going to leave? When? Tomorrow? Monday? In a week?" I start pacing the length of the picnic table. "Where are you even going anyway?"

"Forks" He say's, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Forks? Where's that?" I stop in front of him.

"About three hours that way." He jerked his thumb behind him.

I suddenly feel so tired; the long day weighing on my shoulders. Tears glass over my eyes and I can feel my lip start to quiver.

Edward hears me sniffling and jumps up from the table, "No, please, don't cry." He takes my face in his hands, putting his forehead against mine. "Shhh, it's okay. It'll be okay."

"No it won't! How is it going to be okay?" I say thickly through my tears. His fingers wipe the salt water away from my cheeks and brush my hair behind my ears, trying to calm me down.

"Look at me." I do and I feel like I might start cry again. I've never seen Edward like this and it made my heart break. His eyes were round and red, the green shade of his iris's standing out bright in contrast. I could tell he was trying hard not to cry himself, "We'll see each other again. I promise."

And I believed him.


	2. The Next Episode By Snoop Dogg

**AU: All Human**

**Twilight Fan Fic**

Chapter Two:

**Present Day:**

"Hey Belllaaaa." A singsong voice whispered next to my ear. "Time to wake uuuup." I moaned deep into my pillow, trying to grasp my quickly fading dream. "Isabella! Get your lazy ass up, you're going to be late."

I groaned again. "Don't call me that." I hated that name. Almost as much as I hated the woman who gave it to me. "I thought it was Saturday."

"Uh, Ha. You wish. It's Thursday." she ripped my covers off onto the floor so they were out of my reach. "Now get up, get dressed and eat your breakfast."

"Okay, _mom._" I grumbled, rolling over and grabbing my shorts off the floor. It was so fucking _hot _in Alice's apartment. Even with every window thrown open, I was sweating more than a hooker in church.

"If you keep skipping class, I'll send you back to live with her. Get up, now!" Her voice rebounded off the walls, getting louder with each word. My head throbbed.

"I'm up, bitch." I muttered under my breath. I guess that really wasn't fair to say, but I definitely wasn't in the mood for her shit, let alone class.

That was one of the conditions when I moved in with Alice, I couldn't miss more than five days of school. I had already missed eight. I had begged my sister Alice not to tell mom. I even threatened to hang myself from the stairwell if she sent me back to that witches house. She agreed, only if I would stop being so melodramatic.

After I stumbled into the bathroom to relieve my bladder, I pulled on a dirty pair of jeans and a lime green tank top. My alarm clock finally came to life, fifteen minutes late, sprouting what sounded like Snoop Dog.

"_And when they bang this in the club baby you got to get up. Thug niggas drug dealers yeah they givin' it up. Lowlife, yo' life, boy we livin' it up!"_

After combing the rats nest you would my call hair, I stumbled down the hallway and into the bright yellow kitchen. Alice was sitting at the table in her fluffy purple robe reading something on her laptop and drinking a cup of black coffee.

It was quite in the kitchen for a few minutes, just the sound of me munching my toast and the occasional cough from Alice. It was her who broke the silence first.

"You have a message." It took me a few seconds to understand what she meant.

"You mean a letter or on the answering machine?" She turned around in her chair and gave me an exasperated look.

"Do you know anyone who sends a legitimate letter anymore?" I rolled my eyes and set my plate in the sink.

"Who was it then?" She turned back to her laptop and continued reading. Clearly she wasn't going to tell me. "Okay, whatever. Are you going to let me use your car again or do I have to catch the bus?"

"Well I sure as hell ain't going to school today." she gave a hacking cough to prove her case.

"It's totally not fair," I say as I grab her keys off the counter, "If you get to stay home then so should I."

"I'm sick! And besides I haven't missed a day before today."

It was true. Alice was one of those girls who actually took college seriously and still managed to go to parties every night. The only time she ever seems to sleep is when she's out of coke and uppers or her body just shuts off. I've had to catch her on those occasions.

"Wait!" Alice appeared around the corner as I was pulling on my shoes, "Aren't you going to listen to your message?"

"I'll listen to it later, It's probably about that job I applied for." I was about to walk out the door, but the look on her face stopped me. "That's what it is, isn't it?" Alice shrugged, suddenly aloof to the situation.

I debated with myself for a few minutes, one foot halfway out the door.

The temptation was too great. That and the fact that Alice clearly knew something that I didn't pushed me over the edge. I slammed the door behind me and dropped my bag on the floor. Alice smirked from over her laptop when she saw me press the flashing message button on the answering machine.

An electronic voice filled the kitchen, "Message received Wednesday at seven-forty P.M." I look over at Alice wondering why she hadn't told me sooner.

"Hey Bella, It's me Edward. Yeah, I called your house and your mom said you were here. Listen, my friends throwing me a party for my twenty-first. You should come. Call me."

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the number that I now noticed was scribbled on a post-it note next to the phone. I would bet anything that it was his number. My head swam with snap shots of him and I.

Before he_ left_, that is. Left and didn't even try to call me once.

I snorted, breaking out of my thoughts with a snap. I couldn't even processes what I was feeling. For a second I thought I might laugh, but then I remembered his face the day he told me he was leaving,_"For good." _he had said.

"I definitely don't feel like going to class now." I sighed, pulling out a cigarette. Alice didn't even try to stop me, even though she hated the things.

"Well are you going to call him back?" I look at the clock.

"It's seven in the morning."

She laughed, handing me her keys. "Then you can call him when you get back from your classes."

The day went by slower than normal. Probably because I was so anxious for my phone call after it was all done. I had forgotten my anger, but it had been quickly replaced with nerves. I haven't talked to Edward for two years! What if we are two completely different people now?

I realized I would take that risk because I just couldn't _not_ call him back. He was my best friend, and he always would be. I missed him and it sounded like he missed me too.

I didn't see Alice when I got home from school, so I figured she was rearranging her closet again or cleaning something.

The perfect time to make a private phone call.

I dialed the number and pressed 'CALL' before I could change my mind. It rang four times before he picked up. There was a little bit of a scuffle on the other end then a "Bella? Is that you?"

A cheek splitting grin washes over my face. He sounds the same as he always had and suddenly it was like no time had passed at all.

"Yeah. It's me. I've missed you Edward." I suddenly feel like I might cry of happiness. It hits me that I haven't really felt myself since he left. Just for talking to him I feel better than I have in years.

"Oh god, I've missed you too. Please tell me you're coming Friday!" I pull at the frayed hem of my shirt, trying to talk through my enormous grin.

"Yeah, Where is it?"

"It's in Forks, at my house." That was about three hours from here, give or take. But I didn't have any transportation. I groaned into the phone. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't have a car. My truck wont make it. And I doubt Alice would let me use hers." I covered my face with my other hand, already sinking in my misery. I couldn't go, I wouldn't get to see him.

"Let me talk to her." Edward asked from the other line. I didn't question him, but walked quietly down the hallway and to her bedroom door.

It wasn't closed all the way so I pushed it open a crack and peered inside. Alice was laying on her side with her back facing the door, reading from the light off the lamp next to her. I pushed the door open wider.

"Alice? Someone wants to talk to you." she knew something was up by the tone of my voice. She cocked an eyebrow and took the phone from my hand.

"Hello?" I could hear Edward's muffled voice on the other line, but couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. He was clearly working his magic because Alice was talking with a small smile on her lips. "Well I am sick, so I don't know if I'll be going but..."

Alice looked at me for a moment, looking like she was on the fence about something. "Okay." She said, and I heard a roar of approval on the other line so I knew he must have done something right. "Okay I'll tell her. Bye Eddy."

"What. What's happening? Tell me!" I was almost about to burst with excitement. Alice laughed, withholding the information longer. "Tell me!"

"You're going to a party tomorrow, I guess." Alice got off the bed and left the room, heading for the kitchen. I followed her with my mouth open.

"What else?" I hold my breath, hoping for the best.

"Well Edward said something about calling you at seven tomorrow morning. He said you could drive down after class and hang out at Thomas's house. You're staying the night too, I guess."

"What?" It took me a second to absorb the information. "OH MY GOD!" I did a dance, hitting my hand hard on the counter. I was too happy to care.

Once my excitement started to deplete, I sat down next to Alice at the table. "Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Because," She said, not looking me in the eyes, "You haven't been the same since he moved." Alice smiled and wrapped an arm around me. It was one of our first moments of sisterly harmony in a while. It was kind of nice. "Go. Have fun."

The rest of the day I went through my entire closet, pulling out all my 'hotter' options, and smoked a whole pack of cigarettes. Amber bitched about the smell, but I pretended not to hear her over the music I was blasting.

I had an uneasy night of sleep. I couldn't get Edward out of my mind, and the fact that I was going to see him tomorrow made it almost impossible to sleep. In the end I passed out around two A.M and woke up at seven to the phone ringing off the hook. I tried to ignore it for awhile, but it seemed to never end.

That's when I remembered who was supposed to be calling me.  
"Hello?" I said breathlessly, after running through the obstacle course that was my room.

"Hey, rise and shine, it's a big day!" I forgot Edward was such a morning person. "I'm getting ready for school now but I'll text you the address, we're going to leave the door unlocked for you. And don't worry my parents aren't home, we've got it all taken care of. I can't wait until you meet my step brothers Emmett and Jasper. You're going to love them."

We exchanged a few more words about how sick the party was going to be before I went back to my room to finish packing. I left the apartment around seven-thirty after saying goodbye to Alice.

"Good luck." She said with a knowing smirk.

class was slower than ever. I slept through most of them and decided to bail at lunch, hauling ass to Forks. I ended up making good time, too.

To say Edward's house was big was an understatement. Set deep in the thick woods of Washington, a big white Victorian mansion bloomed out of the foliage. It looked like something out of a fairy tail, I expected to see Rapunzel letting down her hair from the attic window.

The driveway was empty so I parked the car next to the garage in the car port. Grabbing my bag out of the back I walked over to the glass sliding doors. For a second I thought it would be locked but, true to Edward's word, it slid open effortlessly.

I walked through the house for awhile looking for a place to put my bag. I decided on the only room in the house that had a view of the back yard, which again, was huge. The pool was set into a cluster of rocks and a bar lined a lattice fence covered in vines and flowers. I could see another building in the distance, probably the pool house. It was badass to say the least. This was going to be one hell of a party.

I had at least two hours until Edward and his step brothers would be back. He had told me literally nothing about them except for the fact that they were cool and throwing him this party.

The next two hours went by in a blur of video games and bad TV shows. I was just thinking about taking a dip in the pool out back when I heard the door bell ring.

I walked stealthily down the stairs and to the front door, careful not to walk in front of any windows. I relaxed when I saw two guys dressed in all black with bright yellow jackets on. It was Edward's security detail.

"Are you Bella?" one of them asked when I opened the door. I nodded, cocking my eyebrows.

"Are you the security Edward told me about?" They didn't look like they'd be much help in a house full of drunken collage students but I gave them the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes Ma'am, we are. I'm Seth and this is Collin." The taller one said as he entered the house. I had to laugh a little.

"So are you professionals?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, this is our first job. But we have walkie talkies." Seth said like it made everything okay.

"Yeah, Those will come in handy. Do you know when Edward and them are supposed to be back?"

"I just talked to him, he said they were on their way back from a guy named James's house. It sounded like shit went down." Colllin said while looking through the fridge.

Almost on cue I heard the sound of car doors slamming. Butterflies instantly filled my stomach and I felt like I might throw up.

"Bella?" A voice called out from the front of the house. Leaving my nerves behind I ran to the front door again and jumped into Edward's arms. He's a little taller than he was, but his style, hair and smell were still the same. I fully relax for the first time in two years.

"Holy shit! You look amazing!" He shouted, spinning me around. When we broke apart I saw that we had a small audience.

"Oh where are my manners? These are the party throwers Emmett and Jasper."

The one named Emmett, a big beefy guy with curly black hair, gave a sarcastic laugh and held out a hand for me to shake. "We've heard a lot about you." He said, shooting a shit-eating grin a Edward.

"I hope he didn't tell you to much." I grimace because I know he probably did.

"Why don't we all shut the fuck up. We've got a lot of work to do."

We did. I didn't even get a chance to catch up with Edward. The rest of the afternoon was spent moving big bags of ice into the garage and helping the DJ and bouncy-house crew set up their shit. Edward and I had just finished setting out all the red cups when Emmett declared he was going to talk to the neighbors about our little party. "Trust me." He said.

It was quiet for a moment, just the sound of the wind in the trees and the low hum of music. I studied Edward from out of the corner of my eye. He seemed so grown up, so manly. I was a little embarrassed by how turned on I was.

"So.." I started, wanting to fill the silence. "How are things here in Forks? You got a girlfriend?"

Edward laughed, his signature grin falling over his face. "You always knew how to cut right to the chase."

"You know me so well." I smiled, sipping my lemonade cocktail while bobbing my head to the music playing in the background.

"_I'm gonna spend it all, why wait for another day, I'ma take all this money I own and blow it all away, Cause I can't take it when I'm gone, gone, gone, gone."_

"Ahhh, things are alright here. There are decent parties and a pretty good drug hook up, but there are no Bella Swan's."

I blushed just whenEmmett came back looking rather pleased with himself. "All right hoes, everyone in the kitchen."

We all followed him into the kitchen and I saw that Emmett had set four shot glasses out in a row. He filled them all with some type of alcohol and started handing them out. "In an hour this place is going to be a fucking mad house."

"Not a mad house, just a decent sized gathering..." Edward said, grabbing the shot closest to him.

"To a sick fucking night."

There was something so symbolic about the way we all held our shots aloft to each other. I don't know what it was, but it felt big.


	3. WTP By Eminem

Hey guys, thanks for the feedback :)

All the chapters are going to be songs that I think fit the mood

Emmett was right. The place was a fucking mad house. People only started to arrive an hour ago and the backyard was already packed. Bodies were smashed together grinding to _W.T.P By Eminem _and spilling their drinks with every grind and drop. The song seemed fitting. I was already drunk, five shots and three beers will do that to you.

"_Now you can do this on your own, But everyone knows that no one likes to be alone,So get on the floor and grab somebody! Ain't nothin' but a White Trash Party!"_

I wondered through the gate and up to the front porch, looking for a little quiet so I could call Alice back. She had called me a few times but I let them go to voice mail on the count of me honestly not giving a shit.

"Where have you been? I called you!" She halfheartedly yelled into the phone. I sank heavily on the front steps, propping my head up on the railing.

"I've been _here_. It's getting pretty crazy." I tell her. The front yard is not as quiet as I wanted it to be, people mingled loudly on the sidewalk and the music from the backyard was making the ground shake under my feet.

"Well be careful, alright?" I scoff and pull out a cigarette. The smoke drifted in and out of my lungs as I waited for her to say something else. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't wreck my car on the way down there. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah." I say and hang up the phone.

The song changes suddenly to Tyga's_ 'Make It Nasty'. _I start bobbing my shoulders and shaking my hips a little, when I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder.

I gave an unearthly shriek and jumped up from the stair I was sitting on, almost losing my balance and busting my ass in the process. I see Edward standing on the top step with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked, faking being mad at him. He laughed seeing right through me.

"Actually," He did a little pop with his shoulders, "I came to ask you to dance."

Accepting his offer, we make our way to the back yard. The bass pounded, making my head vibrate and my vision get fuzzy.

"_Make it nasty, make it nasty, Drop drop it on a bitch, make it nasty, Make it nasty."_

Once we found an open space, I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders and swerved my hips to the beat. I haven't felt this good in a long time and I couldn't help think Edward was the cause.

When the second verse sounded, I slid my body down his right leg, dragging my nails down his side and back up again. His eye brows shot up, but he twisted me around and bent me over so I could push my butt up against him.

Edward was an amazing dancer. I remember he hated his mom for making him take lessons, but I knew her was thanking her now.

Edward's hands caressed my hips as he grinned down at me. I leered back, lacing me fingers in his tousled hair.

"_Oh, bend it over, make you touch your toes. I like how she merry-go-round round the pole. Pose, ha, open, close. I like when my bitches don't wear no clothes."_

"So," Edward pressed my back against his chest, bringing his lips to my ear, "Are you having fun?"

"Oh, definitely." I laughed, spinning back around to face him. "You did always know how to party."

"Fucking right! Remember that time the pool we had in the back broke and the lawn got flooded? My dad was so pissed" I laughed loudly at the memory, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much." I tell him because it's the truth. I've missed him so much it makes my chest hurt.

"I've missed you too." He leans his forehead against mine. I realize for the first time that we've stopped dancing.

"Then how come you never called me?" I ask. I'm wasn't mad anymore, just curious.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be harder, having to deal with the distance...I couldn't..." He shook his head, starting over. "There's something I want to tell you about that any way." He pulls back, looking me in the eyes.

I suddenly get a flashback from the night he left. The sharp autumn air and the dark shadows of the park. _"Listen, I have something to tell you."_

Edward didn't get time to tell me whatever he was going to tell me. His eyes suddenly flew up and he was gone.


	4. Did it on em' By Nikki Manaj

I then saw what he was on about. Someone had tied about thirty balloons to a dog and had him floating just above the garage roof. The crowd around was laughing and cheering, happy to have put the balloons to good use.

"Oh shit! We have to help!" I ran after Emmett and started pushing against the crowd that surrounded the dog blimp. People cursed at me but I ignored them all, following the back of Emmett's plaid shirt.

"Hey! Who's dog is that?! Not cool!" Edward grabbed one of the strings that was hanging down and pulled the dog toward him like a fisherman luring in a fish. The dog barked and wiggled wildly in his harness, making it hard for me to get a good hold on him.

About five minutes later we had the dog free of all the balloons and Edward was locking him inside the garage until we could find the owner.

The house was dark, but the strobe lights from the porch flashed against the TV occasionally, making it easier to see as I waited for Edward.

I then noticed a glass gun on the coffee table and pretended to shoot a couple invisible zombies. Realization suddenly dawned on me. I could fill it with booze!

I walked in the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of tequila, filling the gun up to the tip, happy to have made the discovery.

"Whoa! Where did you get that thing?" Emmett asked as he came through the back door, about the same time Edward locked up the garage.

"I don't know, it was just sitting on the table. Wanna take a shot?" They both agreed and took quick sips off the base of the gun. Wanting to prove that I wasn't a bitch, I tilted the gun up and drank two mouth fulls. The back of my throat burned. I see why they took baby sips.

Once we made it back outside, I lost them again. Nicki Minaj's _'Did it on Em' _hummed through the speakers, the lights changing to match the beat. Emmett really did go all out on this party.

I made my way to the pool house because I could see that it was loaded with booze, and I needed a chaser to wash out the bitter taste in my mouth. A couple of blonde bimbo's were laughing by the keg, singing along with Nicki as she got to the third verse and while puffing on menthol's.

"_All these bitches is my sons, And I ain't talking 'bout Phoenix. Bitch I get money so I does what I pleases. I live where the motherfucking pools and the trees is."_

After I grabbed a Red-Bull, I wandered around to the front porch. It seemed like the safe zone of the party; When things get a little too much, you could sit there and catch your breath.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper were already gathered there, sitting with their backs to the house. They raised their glasses to me in welcome.

"We did it guys." Edward said, looking around at his friends. I could see that they had formed a bond in the short amount of time Edward was here. I didn't know If I was happy or jealous about that. Both I decided.

"I know isn't it amazing?" Jasper said from the top step, holding his bottle of beer between his knees.

"How did we even get all these people here?" Edward was wearing the same amazed look as Jasper, like he never in his wildest dreams thought this would happened. Emmett on the other hand looked like he was king of the castle. He, after all, was in his zone with the whole party thing.

Collin ran out of the house, his walkie talkie clutched in his hand. "We're fucked!"

"Woah, hey what's going on?"

"There are people in the house! And I'm under-staffed!"

"Oh shit!" Edward raced up the stairs and through the front door, "Emmett, I need your help man!"

"God damn it." Emmett ran as fast as he could without spilling his goblet of beer, cursing all the way. "Don't embarrass me like this man.." he started to say before he disappeared into the house after him.

There wasn't even a minute of peace before an obnoxious horn sounded. A black party bus pulled up to the font of the house, radio blasting a song I've never heard before.

"_Drop it to the floor, Make that ass shake. Woah make the ground move, that's an ass quake. Built a house up on that ass, that's an ass state. Roll my weed on it, that's an ass tray." _

Jasper and I walked up to the bus as the door opened. A bunch of college girls in short skirts filed out, each caring a bottle of booze.

"Hello, Welcome." Jasper greeted every girl that got off the bus and checked out their ass as they passed, smiling like a creep the whole time. I could help but laugh at him a little, he was so funny.

"Hey Jay, What's up!?" a frat boy in a blue button down shirt jumped off the bus with a brown paper bag under his arm. "How we doing man? Oh this is Jessica, Lauren, Rebecca, Ashley...look at all these people I brought to your party!"

I could tell that he thought he was hot shit, this Mike whatever his last name was.

I stood there and tried to talk to them, but I could feel the nausea in my stomach flare, so I made a beeline for the house.

I found the upstairs bathroom and locked the door behind me. I think I might be fine. I close my eyes and start taking deep breaths. _I'm Fine_.

Nope.

I dived for the toilet and heaved my guts out. A few times I tried to stop and keep some of the contents in my stomach, but I couldn't stop until I was dry heaving.

I lay panting on the clean white floor of the bathroom, trying to catch my breath. I might have even fallen asleep for a couple minutes.

What brings me back to reality is the door bell ringing. I know that I should have thought nothing of it, just some drunk kids fucking around, but I knew it wasn't.

I got to my feet as slowly as a could a rinsed my mouth out in the sink. I even said _fuck it_ and used one of the tooth brushes in the cabinet. I looked a little pale but other than that I was fine.

I took the stairs two at a time. I heard a collective gasp of anger from the crowd out font. The front door was wide open and I could see that the next door neighbor had came to shut the place down. He was clutching the back of his neck while Emmett was yelling up in his face, "I will fucking kill you!"

I then noticed Seth on the ground with his palm over his eye.

"He fucking tazed me, I'm definitely calling the cops now!"

"You punched a twelve year old in the face! I'm calling the cops on your ass now!" Emmett was inches from the guys face, his chest puffed up and his cup held aloft with his left hand. "Go home Laurant!"

The crowd began to boo Laurant off the porch, shouting 'he's just a kid man!'.

"What the fuck did I miss?" I asked. Emmett was squatting down near Seth now, checking out his eye. Edward was running his fingers trough his hair, clearly stressed about the close call.

"Emmett's fucking security just hit the neighbor with a tazer so he punched him! What if he calls the cops?"

"He won't! Look I got this." Emmett stood, helping Seth up. "S come with me."

We watched then weave through the dispersing crowd before turning and heading back into the house.

"So are you just letting people in the house now or do you still need help getting them out?" I asked as we entered the kitchen. It was already pretty trashed. The island was completely covered in beer cans, red cups and bottles of alcohol. I plucked a bottle of Grey Goose out of clutter and was lucky enough to spot the orange juice in the fridge before anyone else found it.

"Fuck it." Edward shrugged from next to me, answering my question a couple seconds late. He looked like he could use a drink.

"Here." I handed him a red cup while fixing one for myself.

"What is it?"

"A little bit of goose and some OJ. Drink up its good for you." I added more goose into his then mine figuring he could use it. Edward took a couple big pulls, draining half the cup.

"That was good, did you even put anything in it?" I look at him, a little surprised.

"Yeah, a lot actually." I say, but he reaches for the bottle and adds a couple shots more. He takes a sip and makes a sour face. "You just have to down it, man." I challenge him.

"I don't know." He says uneasily, sniffing the cup.

"Oh sure you can." He still doesn't look convinced so I take the cup from him and down the last few mouthfuls before setting it back on the counter. I grin back at him.

Emmett came into the kitchen and refilled his goblet, making his way over to us. "Dude, why don't you have a drink right now?"

"I just had one."

"Then have another!" Emmett grabbed an unopened beer and tossed it to him, "I swear if you-"

A loud bang made the floor above us shake. Edward pushed Emmett out of the way and ran for the stairs. Emmett and I looked at each other before shrugging and following after him.

It turned out it was a bunch of freshman jumping on the beds upstairs. Emmett seemed to recognize them. "Are you kidding me? Didn't I tell you to fuck off? Get out here right now!"

"Come on Cullen, there's like two hundred people here!" A white kid with a mess of curly hair answered, climbing off the bed.

"I don't care! Collin! Get these freshman out of here, this is a party for grown-ups." Collin appeared out of nowhere, pulling a black club out of his belt loop.

"That makes no sense, this kid's younger than we are!" whined the one with glasses.

"Move it fella's!" Collin said sternly, hitting their ankles with the stick.

Once they were gone, Edward started locking all the bedroom doors and taping off the stairway. Emmett followed him around, arguing with him about being too uptight.

"Come on dude, Rosalie was eye fucking the shit out of me! And I've got college girls on my dick! Where is your action?!"  
"Dude, I am so fucked," Edward replied, ripping off a long piece of tape.

"Who's Rosalie?" I ask, smiling at Emmett's slight blush.

"Emmett's long time stalker victim and future fuck buddy." Jasper chuckles before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look dude, you just need stop freaking-"

"What if Laurant calls the cops?" Edward asked, finishing up his tape job on the stairs.

"The dudes not gonna call the cops, he punched a twelve year old in the face. Ed, everything is under control. I got this."

Edward looked at him doubtfully for a second, but nodded his head. There was a little bit of tension in the air so I decided to leave for a few minutes and throw on my swim suit. I told them I'd meet them by the pool.


End file.
